destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Realms
Magical Realms are realms that exist in parallel dimensions or planes that are magically hidden from the mortal world. The Ancient Burial Ground The Ancient Burial Ground is the name given to a realm that exists outside space and time. Ages ago, the forces of Good and Evil entombed the Hollow there to be guarded for all eternity by an Angel and a Devil. The Source of All Evil entered the burial ground to obtain the Hollow when he feared the original Charmed Ones would vanquish him. Enchanted Kingdom The Enchanted Kingdom is the name given to a kingdom ruled by the royal family of Fairies. The realm is parallel to the mortal realm. and is separated by a thin veil, that can be crossed through portals in the in beween places or Tween places, such as doorways and shadows. The Fairies have a royal family and rule over the kingdom. Their natural enemies are trolls, who seek to take the kingdom for themselves. Enchanted Forest The Enchanted Forest is the name given to a magical forest where many magical beings reside, such as Elves, Dwarfs, Ogres, Gnomes and Fairies. The residents of the forest was once cursed by a Wicked Witch until she was vanquished by Paige Matthews. In 2030, the Evil Witch of the Forest cast a spell on two gnomes making them human; however this was reversed by Melinda, Tamora, and Charlotte. Its unknown if the Evil Witch was vanquished. Eternal Spring The Eternal Spring is the name given to a magical spring located in a parallel dimension. It can only be accessed by Nymphs. The magical waters grant Immortality and Invincibility to the drinker, and can heal any wound, no matter how severe. A demon named Tull once posed as a Satyr to trick the Nymphs into opening the spring to him. Fairy Tales Fortress The Fairy Tales Fortress is the name given to an ancient fortress magically hidden to prevent it from ever being found, even by the Elders. The enchanted artifacts from Fairy Tales are kept here to keep their magic alive and prevent it from being used for evil. The fortress and artifacts are under the care of the Keeper of the Fairy Tales. The Green Meadow The Green Meadow is the name given to a realm or magically hidden meadow where the Leprechauns reside. Magic School Magic School is the name given to the name given to an institution of Magic created by the Council of Elders thousands of years ago, after untrained magic destroyed Atlantis. The school resides in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. The school is protected by magic, making it impossible for evil beings to enter and protecting those inside from death. Swamp Land Little is known about Swamp Land, except that it is the only place one can find a Kotochul Egg. Dark future Chris Halliwell once traveled there to obtain an egg for a potion to block Phoebe's power of Empathy. Valhalla Valhalla is a magically hidden island located somewhere in the Indian Ocean. The island cannot be tracked or found without great power or a special pendants that every Valkyrie warrior possesses. These pendants open a portal to the island, which is presumably unreachable any other way. On the island, the Valkyries train warriors for The Final World Battle. References # Magical Realms - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magic Places Category:Home